Brûle ce que tu as adoré
by Kaori-same
Summary: Mello aime faire des coups bas à Near. Cette foisci, il s'est surpassé... [ Mello, Matt et Near à l'époque Wammy's House ]


**Brûle ce que tu as adoré**

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour celui-ci : j'ai beau réfléchir, j'arrive jamais à pondre autre chose que des one-shot inutiles sur les petits Wammy's T.T Toujours pareils en plus ! Snif.

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages sont à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba.

**Warnings :** Méchant Mello. Et pi limite OOC.

Bref ils sont encore petits là, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont une personnalité un peu altérée par rapport au manga.

Near ne parle pas beaucoup. Je pars en délire angsty. J'ai une dent contre les jouets de Near dans toutes mes fics mdr. Enfin du **n'importe quoi**, quoi, comme d'habitude OO

Enjoy si vous voulez ! --' Pas de reviews trop méchantes, pitié D :

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mello le tournait et le retournait dans tous les sens. Il l'observait. Le détaillait. Le tâtait. Il le dévissait. Le revissait. Mais rien à faire : le robot articulé de Near lui paraissait toujours aussi moche et inutile. Poubelle.

Même rituel avec le canard en plastique. Jaune citron, bruyant, et même pas mignon. Poubelle. L'avion en aluminium. Les puzzles. Tout y passait.

Mello était assis au milieu du tas de jouets de Near, dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il allait sans dire qu'il n'y avait pas été invité, mais le blondinet n'était pas du genre à se soucier de détails aussi insignifiants. Pour l'instant, il essayait surtout d'analyser la psychologie profonde de son rival, si celui-ci en avait une. Vraiment, ce que ce Near pouvait être puéril... C'était navrant. Le fait que Near était un gamin était la seule chose scientifique qu'il pouvait déduire de son escapade dans la chambre.

Mello était là pour faire son petit ménage, dans ce qu'il appelait un « immense geste de générosité et de compassion » envers Near, pour lui « épargner la vue » de ces horreurs un jour de plus. Ce n'était pas pour embêter le petit génie aux cheveux blancs que Mello faisait ça. Loin de lui cette idée saugrenue : c'était juste pour l'endurcir. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de lui montrer les difficultés de la vie, il fallait bien que quelqu'un en fasse un homme. C'était sous ce genre de prétextes incongrus que Mello se purifiait la conscience.

Matt passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là et, entendant des bruits étranges, curieux, il jeta un œil furtif dans la chambre de Near pour voir ce qu'il s'y tramait. Oh, tiens, Mello. Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers son ami au pull rayé. Un regard triomphant. Matt n'aimait pas ce regard. C'était les yeux que son Mello arborait toujours quand il venait de faire une bêtise surpassant les précédentes. Et Matt en savait quelque chose, ce n'était jamais vraiment un bon présage.

« Cette fois, Near ne va pas s'en remettre, susurra Mello.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Rien pour l'instant, excepté un peu de tri dans… ses effets personnels.

- Tu as flanqué tous ses jouets préférés dans un énorme sac en plastique et tu as mis un bazar sans nom dans sa chambre.

- C'et à peu près ça, tu es perspicace. Et devine donc ce que je vais faire avec ce sac ?

- Certainement pas en faire don à une œuvre de charité.

- La ferme. Je vais le faire flamber dans le jardin !

- Je suis sûr que Roger sera ravi. On pourra faire griller des chamallows.

- Je me fiche de ton ironie à deux balles, Matt. C'est le plan le plus machiavélique que j'ai jamais imaginé.

- Tu es bien parti pour détrôner la Team Rocket.

- Crétin. Imagine donc la tête de Near quand il verra ça…

- Il ferait à peu près la même tête que celle que j'ai fait quand tu as eu la joyeuse idée de balancer ma GameBoy par la fenêtre parce que tu trouvais qu'elle faisait trop de bruit et qu'elle t'empêchait de te concentrer.

- … Ca va être jouissif.

- Ce n'était pas jouissif de voir ma Gameboy en miettes. Je t'en veux encore.

- Meuh non, tu m'en veux pas ! Tu m'aimes trop pour ça voyons ! fit Mello avec un rictus.

- C'est du chantage affectif. Et ne détourne pas la conversation : Near va t'en vouloir, lui.

- Viens, on va brûler ça dehors. Aide-moi à porter ce sac, ordonna Mello en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Ah, nan, je ne serais pas complice. J'ai rien contre Near, moi.

- Grrr, comment t'es trop peureux parfois, toi ! Dégonflé ! Ce gosse est trop faible pour me faire du mal, il se mettra juste à pleurnicher. J'attends que ça, d'ailleurs. Allez, tu crains rien, aide-moi à porter ça ! »

Matt soupira. Après tout, il s'en fichait un peu. Et obéir à Mello, c'était tellement moins fatiguant que de lui tenir tête. Si Near avait compris ça avant, ça lui aurait évité bien des désagréments.

Les deux garçons tentaient de faire passer le sac par le couloir principal, pour atteindre la porte d'entrée de Wammy's House, avec toute la discrétion possible. Autant dire les choses franchement : ils n'étaient pas discrets du tout. Mello continuait d'avancer sans se préoccuper du reste, mais Matt détournait les yeux dès qu'ils croisaient d'autres enfants qui les observaient sans oser leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient. Personne excepté Matt ne devait parler à Mello quand il faisait quelque chose de bizarre ; c'était une règle de base pour survivre à Wammy's House sans problèmes.

Ils finirent par croiser Near, qui rêvassait en admirant le paysage par une des fenêtres du couloir. Il regarda Mello droit dans les yeux quand celui-ci passa devant lui, sans dire un mot. Mello ne lui adressa pas la parole et continua d'avancer. Matt passa à son tour devant Near, et haussa les épaules. Mello lui ordonna de se dépêcher. Avant que Near ne comprenne.

Vite.

Near se leva lentement. Il avança vers le fond du couloir d'où venaient les deux autres, monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit lentement sa porte.

Que dire ? Si Near n'était pas Near, il aurait sans doute immédiatement fondu en larmes devant l'état de la pièce. Mais Near ne pleurait pas. Il saisit la seule peluche que Mello avait épargné et se précipita dans le jardin : il avait eu confirmation de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du grand sac. Et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Mello avait toujours des idées farfelues, mais cette fois, c'était le summum. Il descendit les escaliers en courant, et sortit dans le jardin en poussant les autres sur son passage. Les autres en question, voyant Near perdre son calme, savaient que Mello avait encore fait des siennes. Ca devenait vraiment une habitude…

Quand Near arriva dans le jardin, il resta bouche bée. C'était encore pire que sa chambre. Mello était debout devant un brasier gigantesque, et quand il remarqua Near, il se tourna vers lui, dos aux flammes, et lui lança un sourire diabolique. Vision satanique. Matt se contenta de re-concentrer son attention sur sa console. Ne pas s'en mêler. Surtout, ne plus s'en mêler. Même Matt faisait mieux de se taire quand Mello était en face de Near. Encore une règle de base.

Near s'approcha du feu et y distingua des restes de ses jouets préférés. Il resta pétrifié devant les flammes. Mello avait osé. Le petit garçon qui nageait dans sa chemise serra fort sa peluche contre lui.

« Alors, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein, Near ? J'avoue que je me suis surpassé cette fois… Tu as perdu !

- … »

Near ne se taisait pas par défaite. Near se taisait par consternation.

« Tiens, je vois qu'une de ces horreurs velues à survécu à mon feu purificateur… Je vais y remédier de ce pas. »

Il attrapa la peluche et l'arracha des mains de Near d'un geste vif et rapide, Near n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche, mais au fond, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Near était intelligent, mais Mello, en plus d'être très intelligent aussi, était fort et un peu brutal.

« Rends-la moi, Mello !

- On dit « s'il te plaît » !

- Mello ! Rends-moi ça ! Allez ! »

Mello tenait la peluche en hauteur d'une main, et poussait Near de l'autre main pour que le garçon ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Near tendait ses petits bras d'un air désespéré vers sa dernière peluche.

Matt trouvait le spectacle désolant. Near ne pleurait jamais. Near ne pleurnichait jamais et ne criait jamais. Ni quand il tombait, ni quand il se faisait embêter par d'autres enfants. Son silence dédaigneux et absent suffisait en général à les décourager. Mello était le seul à réussir à faire que Near se montre sous un jour plus humain : un petit garçon chétif.

Chétif peut-être, mais intelligent. Très intelligent. Near ne pourrait pas récupérer sa peluche, mais sa vengeance serait terrible. Matt fut heureux de ne pas être à la place de Mello.

Celui-ci, au contraire, était aux anges. C'était son tour de savourer une victoire. Quel bonheur que de voir son rival se rendre ridicule de la sorte !

Near remarqua le sourire vicieux de Mello, et décida qu'il en avait eu assez. Que Mello veuille se venger, c'était une chose. Qu'il le dépossède de ses biens, c'était une chose. Mais qu'il le ridiculise devant tous les autres élèves qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux entre temps, c'en était une autre. Il se dégagea de la pression que le bras de Mello exerçait sur lui et voulut s'en aller. Il avait perdu, c'était un fait. Alors autant s'en aller. Mello pouvait profiter de sa supériorité sans que Near en fasse les frais.

Mais Mello ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : il fallait torturer Near jusqu'au bout, sinon, ce n'était pas drôle.

« Hep Near ! Tu ne partirais pas sans ta peluche, quand même ? ricana-t-il en agitant la peluche.

- …

- Bon, et bien alors tu n'en as plus besoin, j'imagine ?

- Mello… ! »

Le blond eut un rictus mauvais et s'apprêta à projeter la peluche dans le brasier qui continuait de crépiter derrière eux. Matt regarda Near et eut de la peine pour lui. Mais ne pas s'en mêler. Surtout pas. Mello lui en voudrait à mort. La Gameboy, c'est pratique pour s'exiler de la société.

Near voulait s'en aller, mais il voulait aussi sauver sa peluche. Or Mello venait d'amorcer son lancer, et Near ne put que le regarder avec une expression horrifiée. Mello adorait. Il lança la peluche. Elle prit feu immédiatement et fut rapidement réduite à l'état de cendres.

Near tendit un bras mou vers le feu, puis abandonna. Il s'écroula par terre en rivant ses yeux sur les flammes. Mello voulut ricaner. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Near le regarda de ses grands yeux vides. Est-ce qu'il… pleurait ?...

Mello eut une désagréable sensation au creux du ventre en croisant ce regard triste. Ah non, ah non, pas ça. Pas des remords !...

Mais le blond savait que la plaisanterie était allée beaucoup trop loin cette fois. Il avait vraiment exagéré. « Mais Near ne méritait que ça !... Non, il n'avait rien fait qui ne mérite ça. Si, si, Near n'était qu'un sale petit prétentieux ! Et alors ? Est-ce qu'il avait un jour détruit ta réserve de chocolat ? T'a-t-il physiquement porté atteinte ? Non, mais… »

Mello se perdait dans ses conversations avec son alter ego angélique. C'était assez énervant, cette petite voix qui lui faisait croire que c'était lui le méchant, dans l'histoire.

Rah, mais qu'elle crève, cette petite voix. Elle racontait n'importe quoi. Mello était juste quelqu'un qui se laissait un peu trop guider par ses émotions. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, si ?

Near replia ses genoux et posa ta tête dessus, en la penchant sur le côté.

Matt jouait à la console.

Mello était debout et ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était beaucoup moins drôle de se venger de quelqu'un qui ne se rebellait pas.

Ce fut le hurlement de rage de Roger qui les fit tous sursauter. Le gérant de l'orphelinat venait enfin d'être averti qu'un abruti de délinquant juvénile venait de mettre le feu au jardin.

« MEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOO !!!!!!! »

Mello se crispa.

« Oops. »

Avant que le blond ne bouge, Near se leva et passa près de lui, en murmurant :

« Tu as gagné, Mello. J'espère que tu es content, maintenant. »

Et il pénétra dans le grand bâtiment sans se presser. Mello avait vu ses joues qui brillaient. Il avait fait pleurer Near.

Matt le rejoint d'un pas hâtif.

« Hé Mello, arrête de rêvasser, là, il faut se tirer en vitesse ! Roger te cherche partout, tu vas te faire tuer ! »

Mello sortit une barre de chocolat de sa poche et mordit dedans avec un sourire. Eviter les surveillants enragés, c'était sa spécialité. Matt et lui s'enfuirent en courant.

Near s'était rassis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le feu que les pompiers éteignaient sans trop de difficulté. Il se demandait si Mello valait la peine qu'il réfléchisse à un moyen de se venger à son tour. Mais Near n'était pas aussi impulsif que le blond. Il savait que c'était un cercle vicieux, et qu'il ne gagnerait rien à faire du mal à Mello. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Roger lui ferait assez de reproches. Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine d'en rajouter…

Quoique. Distribuer sa réserve de chocolat à l'ensemble de l'orphelinat lui paraissait une bonne idée…

Mais bon. Near connaissait son rival. Il suffisait d'attendre.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Near s'était décidé à ranger à sa chambre, il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Ce fut un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui entra. Near soupira. C'était la première fois que Mello lui avait fait un coup aussi tordu et qui lui avait fait aussi mal, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait une crasse. Il suffisait d'attendre.

Mello finissait toujours par revenir sur son lieu de crime, pour se purifier la conscience. Les prétextes stupides qu'il s'inventait pendant qu'il passait à l'acte ne suffisaient plus une fois le crime commis. Il avait toujours des remords. Mello était un garçon aux émotions paradoxales. Ca le perdrait sûrement, un de ces jours.

Le blond n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais il lança au petit génie un regard meurtrier. Comme d'habitude. Il lui lança un objet et Near l'attrapa en arborant un air étonné. C'était un robot articulé que Mello avait réussi à sauver des flammes.

« C'est Roger qui m'a forcé à te le rendre. Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je l'aurais jeté par la fenêtre. »

Near serra le robot contre lui tandis que Mello le regardait d'un air dépité avant de sortir de la pièce. Il s'était encore laisser emporter par ses regrets. Zut. Foutues émotions. Il prit soin de faire claquer la porte. Matt l'attendait devant la porte et lui fit un sourire. Mello le toisa.

« No comment. »

Near posa son robot à côté de lui. C'était difficile de savoir ce que l'on éprouvait pour Mello. Il avait le don de faire ressentir une haine sans nom, de la tristesse, de la rancœur, et aussi de l'amitié et de la sympathie.

C'était sans doute pour ça que malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir… Il n'arrivait pas à le haïr.

… Mais bon, il allait quand même distribuer le chocolat du blond aux autres enfants. Ce n'était pas pour embêter Mello, non, loin de lui cette idée saugrenue…

** FIN. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ouè, je sais, c'est toujours pareil ce que je raconte…. Bah, je m'en fiche, na ! xD C'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une imagination débordante D :

En l'occurrence, ça ne m'est pas donné ! –sombre dans une profonde dépression chronique-

**Music box**"_Snow Hey oh"_ Red Hot Chili Peppers

"_Stuck in the Middle" "Love Today" "Relax"_ Mika

"_Muscle Car_" Mylo Feat Freeform Five

" _Club sound " _David Kane

" _I hate everything about you"_ Three Days Grace


End file.
